


Man in the Museum

by Nygmasdalek



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma - Freeform, Edward Nygma x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Light Dom/sub, Riddler - Freeform, Smut, dc, tease, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmasdalek/pseuds/Nygmasdalek
Summary: The reader catches Edward Nygma vandalising the Gotham Art Museum. Could her interference lead her to some circumstances?





	Man in the Museum

You skimmed through the brochure as you strolled into Gotham's Museum of Art. Citizens of all kinds scurried past you like herds, squealing in terror. Colours of chaos. Was the art that bad? Your eyes squinted in confusion as you peered around. 

A sparkling noise, almost like a firework, caught your attention. As you searched around, you noticed a bomb artefact on a podium, sizzling with blankets of smoke leaving from it. This isn't right. Trying to observe the situation from a couple metres away, it became apparent to you that someone was there. A man. 6ft and wearing tartan clothes which boldly stood out from the smoke. Perhaps he's trapped?

As you take steps closer, you can see that he's not trapped. He was wearing a black neckerchief, rummaging through a rucksack and gathering more items of destruction. You felt brave enough to approach him. He needs to be stopped. And you were the only one there to stop him. 

"Hey, you!" You exclaimed, rushing towards him as he seized his action. The silhouette froze like a deer in headlights, dropping his rucksack immediately. 

Suddenly a whiff of the smoke hit your nostrils, invading them with every inhale. Your body becomes limp and your eyes begin to close. This is gas. You could hear faint sighs and a weight of a figure gazing over you until...

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A deep voice rattled your asleep mind, urging you to slowly open your eyes. A set of eyes behind glasses stared upon you, leaning over your body. The same pressure you remember at the museum. As your eyes fully fluttered open, you observed the man's features; dark neat hair, glasses and a manic smile. Your foot twitched, restricted however, by some tightening force and a rattle of chains occurred. You were in a bed. Neon lights from outside illuminated the room you were in, reflecting on his complexion. 

"W...wh...where am I?" You murmured, searching around you in bewilderment.  
"Somewhere where you can behave." Your eyebrows raised at him, watching the exposure of his white teeth as he chuckled. He shook his head for a moment, a fierce face taking over.  
"You ruined my plans. To frame someone. And I knew you'd go to the GCPD so I thought I'd keep you here." He stated in a passive aggressive tone, wiping away the dust from his glasses with his jumper. "That's why you've got this on." He pulled at your uncomfortable ankle, causing more metal to rub as you realise that you're trapped by a metal cuff.

"No, no, no! This is inhumane! You sick fuck, let me out!" You fidgeted in panic, trying to push away from him but the ankle cuff stopped you. The man rushed to his kitchen, coming back with an object in his right hand. It was a syringe. He flicked the base, the needle spurting drops of liquid. Your eyes widened as he hurried towards you and placed himself onto the bed, leaning over your helpless body. "Get away from me!" You screamed, causing tears to stream from your terrorised eyes. He hushed you. A sharp pain met your neck, liquid swarming into you as your vision blurred with every glance. 

A smell of burning toast swivelled through your senses. You smiled. Sunday morning breakfast with the family. Your mother would always cook the best breakfast. Your eyes opened, only to be in complete disappointment. You were still here. In a grubby apartment with him. The dorky kidnapper. 6ft tall footsteps approach you with a plate. He hands you a pair of sandwiches, a kind smile on his face. "What's in them? Poison?" You groaned in irritation as he ignored you and enthusiasm shined through him.   
"What do you break before you use it?"  
"You want to know what I'm thinking right now?" You answered with aggression.   
"An egg!" The man replied cheerfully, shuffling the plate nearer. "It has around 7 grams of protein in it. And a lot of cholesterol!" His voice became giddy, enabling more annoyance to go through you. You pushed the plate onto the laminate floor, a smash echoing the room.

The man exhaled. Shock went through you as he grabbed onto your throat, sucking the air out of you. "Well that was impolite." The stranger's warm body pressed into yours as you gazed at his mahogany brown eyes which sparkled with danger. His towering body overwhelmed you as you became overpowered by lust, the man's hot breath crawling upon your sensitive skin; it soothed your fear. He was capable of anything. And you liked that.

He proceeded to roughly kiss your neck where the needle had been, a shudder of warmth flushing through your body as he still had grip on your throat. Your want was apparent and he could sense that. He teased you with his fingers, moans blurting out of you. He immediately seized, uncuffing you and carrying you to the closet in the corner of his apartment.

The man chucked you inside the closet, shutting it behind him as he smirked from the pain you were in from your bleeding ankle. You were in a trance of want. The want for him. Were you going mad? A want for your kidnapper? 

He hovered over you, his cheekbones deepening as his lips met yours. His head bowed to your ear, whispering words as one of his hands went behind his back.  
"What do you call a tavern of blackbirds?" He asked gently as you paused in puzzlement. Before you could answer, metal slammed into your head, your mind being deafened as you struggled to focus. 

"A crowbar!" The man giggled as he observed your crawling body. "You get it? A crowbar?" His voice bounced. "I know, it's kinda lame. I just came up with it on the spot." 

After several blows to the head, the man bent over the lifeless body, blood seeping across the laminate floor.


End file.
